mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirika
"I'm sorry. I don't want to be locked in that tower anymore. What Father-- King Garon did to us is unforgivable. I won't go back." Twin sisters Kirika and Kazuko were born Hoshidan royalty and kidnapped at a young age by King Garon of Nohr. They grew up together in Nohr, raised by King Garon as his own children, with no memory of their lives in Hoshido. Kirika was always the weaker of the two, and eventually fell so far behind her sister in their father's training that she was confined to their room in the castle tower while Kazuko went on to become Garon's favorite. He even gave her a new name more befitting of a Nohrian: Aschlynn. While her sister spent her time training with their other siblings, Kirika tried to find ways to entertain herself. She became close friends and playmates with a noble boy, only to have their friendship ripped apart when he tried to sneak her outside the castle for a picnic one day. In the end, her closest friend would always be her sister, and she thought that she'd be cooped up inside this castle forever. During the Birthright Timeline The time came when Kirika and Aschlynn found out the truth about where they came from, and when they were forced to choose a side, the sisters agreed to leave Nohr. Although they had become close to their Nohrian siblings, they could not forgive that they had been lied to and manipulated. Surprisingly, the sacred blade Yato chose Kirika to wield it despite her inexperience, and she was quickly thrown into battle alongside Aschlynn and her Hoshidan allies. The more time she spent on the battlefield, the stronger and more confident Kirika became. She and Aschlynn were a unstoppable team who would surely lead Hoshido to victory against King Garon. Unit Information * Branch of Fate: Birthright * Loyalty: Hoshido but sympathizes with Nohr * Classes: Hoshido Noble, Samurai * Boon: Deft * Bane: Dull * Skill Set: * Weapon Preference: Swords * Inventory: During the Revelations Timeline stuff here Unit Information * Branch of Fate: Revelations * Loyalty: Everyone * Classes: Valla Noble, Hoshido Noble, Samurai * Boon: Deft * Bane: Dull * Skill Set: * Weapon Preference: Swords * Inventory: Character Tropes * All-Loving Hero: Kirika cares deeply for the royal siblings from both Nohr and Hoshido, but is forced to choose a side. She wishes that Nohr could see the truth behind King Garon so she wouldn't have to fight anyone. * Apologizes a lot: A habit that likely comes from her upbringing under Garon's thumb and the fact that she believes she is too weak to do any good. * Badass Adorable: After becoming the wielder of Yato and becoming more seasoned in battle. * Beware the Nice Ones: She's sweet and kind but do something to make her angry and you'll be sorry. * Character Development: Becomes more confident in herself and independent as the story goes on. * Child of Two Worlds: Born in Hoshido, raised in Nohr. * The Chosen One: Chosen to wield the sacred blade, Yato. * Forgiven, But Not Forgotten: Though Kirika cares for the Nohrian siblings and does not wish to fight them, she can't forget that they lied to her and Aschlynn. * Girl in the Tower: She and Aschlynn were imprisoned in Nohr castle for most of their lives and never allowed to leave the castle grounds. * Girly Bruiser: The big bow she wears in her hair is an example of this. Can't fight crime if you ain't lookin' cute. * Good is Not Dumb: As caring and naïve as Kirika is, she is not stupid. She knows when she's being decieved or manipulated, now that the truth about Garon has been revealed to her. * Half-Human Hybrid: She and Aschlynn are half dragon, half human. * I Am Who?: Kirika was shocked to learn that she and Aschlynn were abducted from their birthplace in Hoshido and raised in Nohr. Though her sister did not seem as surprised. * No Social Skills: Being locked in a castle for such a long time is bound to make anyone socially awkward. * The Pollyanna: No matter what happens, Kirika always manages to keep a smile on her face and an optimistic attitude. The opposite of her twin. * Protectorate: Is this to Aschlynn especially but also Silas and pretty much the entire Hoshidan army. You mess with her, you mess with them. * Sibling Team: With Aschlynn especially, but also the other Hoshido siblings. * Superpowerful Genetics: She has the ability to transform into a dragon, shift parts of her body into dragon-like appendages, and has access to Dragon Veins, which allows them to alter certain terrains. However, these powers also come at the cost of a permanent weakness to dragon slaying weapons. * Strong Family Resemblance: She and Aschlynn look nearly identical in appearance and have a similar body structure, with minor differences such has height, hair color, eye color and even butt size. Misc * Kirika and Aschlynn are both Virgos. * The twins were born a mere minute and a half apart. * Aschlynn is the younger twin, despite being taller and more mature than her sister. * Kirika's favorite flowers are Hydrangeas. They are one of the few things that she remembers about Hoshido, which happens to be the only place where Hydrangeas grow. * Kirika falls in love with Silas almost immediately after he joins the Hoshido army, although she has no memory of their past friendship. This bothers her, and she pries Jakob for information which he refuses to give. Felicia, however, reveals that after the incident where Silas was banished from the castle, Kirika cried and cried until she made herself ill. King Garon was annoyed by the situation and ordered Iago to use his illusion magic to alter her memories. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Fates